


Laundry

by cuddlycathar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlycathar/pseuds/cuddlycathar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Aric's turn to do the crew's laundry this week. He didn't expect to find something of the Captain's so... <i>lacy?</i></p><p>(UPDATED 1/4/15) Please, re-read from the beginning if you are returning to this story, I edited and rearranged the whole thing so don't hate me haha(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic, so bear with me everyone *faints* Anyways thanks for reading,it means a lot! And who doesn't love some of our favorite feline frontliner? Next chapter will be up pretty fast, for all the F!Troopers wanting some Jorgan featuring a different kind of action... More Swtor coming soon, enjoy, and find me on tumblr (kastielnovak)!

Taahl fired again, smoke and dust kicking up from her assault cannon, the smell of molten-hot blaster fire hitting her nostrils with every twinge of her trigger. Her shoulders and muscles screamed; she had learnt what the guys at the academy meant when they said she was "too slight to carry the big guns" a long time ago. They were strong, but she was stronger, and Taahl nearly always hit her mark when she meant to.

They were at war, and she ran on her own autopilot: dodge, fire, kolto, recharge, repeat. One by one imperial troops dropped in front of the flurry of blaster bolts spurting out of her cannon, and the air was ablaze with color from both sides.

Faintly she heard the buzz of Aric's power packs charging up beside her before his own fire crossed along hers, dancing a pattern of victory across the rocky terrain of Balmorra. 

He was her Lieutenant, and she always would have his six, but lately she had been hyper-aware to his presence, every contraction of his muscles as he swung around to volley enemies, his breathing: short and shallow when he was hit, how he never cried out when she worked his injuries.

She would never admit it, but she had been watching more than just his six lately. Unprofessional.

The last of the enemy officers went down with a gurgling cry, the din and clamor of battle silenced all at once like a song cut off at the hands of a conductor. 

Taahl hoisted her cannon onto her back; her body had come to a groaning realization of its troubles after her adrenaline and stims wore off. She looked across the horizon for any more incoming troops, the rough crags of Balmorran rocks jutting out along her viewpoint, but there was no sign of reinforcements heading their way. Pleased with their performance, Taahl turned back to her crewmate to assess their situation before they had to move along.

A weakened grunt came from the ground. The Cathar was on one knee, and he pulled away mangled plastoid from along his right side. The armored plates he wore had singed marks from bolts littered across their surface, and even the occasional smattering of blood where Jorgan had touched.

"Lieutenant Jorgan!" Her voice nearly cracked at the sight of her friend, and secretly, the one she hoped would become more than that, grimacing in pain. He had shaken from even attempting to stay upright.

Taahl rushed to him, skidding in the dirt as she dropped to her knees and pulled out kolto injections and painkillers from her pack. She motioned Jorgan to lay on his uninjured side and he complied, a small yelp of pain escaping his lips.

It looked as though his abdomen had been cut, the body suit underneath his armor peeled away.

That made no sense, Taahl thought. He hadn't called out to her, he didn't even stop fighting. Why didn't I notice?

She opened her mouth to speak, a look of perplexion riddling her face, but Aric spoke first.

"We were so close to winning when it happened. The officer- you know, the good shot- he nearly blasted me right between the plates when they were exposed," He tried to twist his torso to show her how his armor moved, grunting at the uncomfortable action. She already knew how plates might shift when you turned, exposing a weakness. Taahl grimaced and slowly lowered him back to the ground so she could treat him, rubbing anesthetic gingerly onto his side. 

"Keep talking to me Aric, this is going to burn." 

Jorgan managed a smile, but it faltered as she applied pressure again, causing a bolt of pain to shoot up from the gash.

"Anyway, the shot glanced off, but it still singed like a bitch- the damn marksman- and if I would've stopped those Imps surely would have tried to charge us while I was down." He attempted lifting his head to look at her, but his strength failed him and he had to continue to talk to her while he looked up at the orange sky. 

"But they didn't get you, I wouldn't let that happen, huh Taahl?" 

Taahl threw herself back into her work, focusing more on tending to her companion than the color that was creeping up into her cheeks. Inside she felt awful, she hadn't even noticed the bolt hitting him straight in the ribs. She should have seen another attacker and rescued her own crew, and if she had this wouldn't even be happening. 

Blast it, she's Havoc Squad! Her senses needed to be razor sharp, but today they could've cost two lives, hers included. 

Taahl finished scanning his organs, stars this could be much worse, and pressed on a kolto patch to at least do something other than dawdle. Nothing had been seriously damaged, but a rib was cracked and he might have been bleeding internally, but that she had no idea of. Taahl reached for the communicator on her gauntlets, hoping she was in range of a Republic base on a secure channel. 

Her eyes kept flicking back to Jorgan, and inside she was worried sicker than a mother ronto. Her façade never let down, however, and Taahl spoke to him as collected as possible.

"Sorry Lieutenant, but we need to get you back to a med bay, and you're not stable enough to walk back. I need to get you into a tank before that thing gets worse." 

Jorgan just nodded, tilting his head back and trying to warm up in the sun without his mind wandering to his searing torso. Taahl spoke clearly, albeit a little frantically, into her communicator.

"This is Captain Taahl Wayland of Havoc Squad to Republic base, I have one man wounded that needs to get to a med bay. Requesting transportation, do you copy?"

Her blood pounded in her ears as the channel stayed silent, she prayed someone would pick up. A few moments passed like hours, then miraculously a male voice piped through.

"Yes we hear you Captain, one transport incoming to your location immediately. Sit tight, over."

Taahl let all the air out of her lungs, relief soothing her anxiety. She whispered to herself, quiet enough that she thought the Cathar wouldn't hear her caring tone.

"Hang in there Aric, I'm taking you home."


	2. First Dates

Taahl was at work in the galley again, datapads and files were haphazardly skewed across the table, although this wasn't exactly new. The constant reports SpecOps demanded were lengthy and grueling, and they took up most of the night for what felt like an entire career.

She was the only crew member ridiculous enough to still be working this late, and the Thunderclap's lights dimmed automatically, adding to the Captain's struggle of keeping her eyes open. She finally gave up and let her head rest on a hand, elbow propped up across her smattering of paper.

Footsteps into the galley alerted her, and Taahl’s eyes wrenched themselves open to see who was coming to disrupt her thoughts- again. She had to blink once, maybe a few times, to process what just sauntered in, her fatigue mingling with disbelief in what she was seeing.

Aric Jorgan, the most rigid follower of rules in the entire SpecOps, was wearing a suit and tie on her ship. He seemed not to notice her open-mouthed gawking at his attire because without even glancing at her he proceeded straight to the nav computer and punched the hyperdrive. 

“Jorgan?” Taahl was still stammering, and she was glad the Cathar had his back turned to her blatant staring. 

Did his ass look that good all the time? She thought to herself. No, wait. You are not checking out your own officer. 

Taahl cautiously spoke, she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to the question she was about to ask.

"Are you going somewhere Jorgan?” She felt tiny and scrutinized under his gaze when he looked back at her with feral green eyes, causing her to trip over her thoughts. "I mean, you know I don't mind you using the ship, but- uh, a heads up is nice." Taahl's voice trailed off into a mumble, Wow I feel stupid.

The Cathar stood back up from the pilot seat and abruptly scooped her reports off of the table and tossed them aside. 

“We-” he paused to correct her, “Are getting out of this damn ship and having fun.” 

Her mouth hung open slightly, Is that even allowed?, but Aric was already walking away from her, obviously not in a mood to answer questions. He stopped in the doorframe to check his watch before calling back to her from down the hall. 

“You’ve got about an hour to freshen up. And put on something nice Captain, I expect you to be prompt!”

Now, usually Taahl would’ve been opposed to men hijacking her ship and whisking her away unnoticed but, however pathetic it may be, she had actually considering liking where this was going.

She headed down the same way he went, turning into the hall with the Captain's quarters. The durasteel door of her cabin slid shut, and Taahl let out a long breath. 

This was crazy. 

That didn't stop you from saying yes, you brainless woman, she sneered to herself.

Her originally perky mood deflated again as soon as she saw her closet. Body suits and training clothes were not what she had in mind for the evening. After she had torn half her wardrobe out and scattered it across her bunk, Taahl got lucky.

A slinky, midnight black dress adorned with little gems along the plunging neckline had miraculously appeared in the back of her closet. 

You know, she thought, this is probably what I meant by “not exactly regulation,” and Taahl chuckled at that. 

She remembered buying it for a lengthy undercover op on Nar Shaddaa, and you could bet credits it turned heads at every casino on the Promenade, with the long slit in the skirt giving way to a peek at her muscled calf.

She hurried through her normally long trip in the refresher, pulling her hair out of the ponytail it stayed constantly confined to. Taahl strapped on her favorite shiv and pistol in her leg holster, threw on some eyeliner, and skirted out her door.

The kitten heels that she also slipped on nearly put her eye to eye with the Lieutenant, and those were an added touch.

Jorgan waited for her at the front of the ship, his hands held together behind his back almost a bit sheepishly. She could see his jacket straining against where his side was wrapped, the kolto tanks couldn't fully heal broken bones from the last mission they went on.

Even in slight discomfort, he still couldn’t resist letting his eyes flow down her soft figure as she sauntered back to the airlock.

“Are you ready to leave, Taahl?” Aric inquired. He had softened up since previously, now that the secret was out. 

Her name so rarely came out of his mouth it sounded like honey to her as he always called Taahl by title. His arm was held out to her, and she took it, nodding as they stepped out into the spaceport.

 

 

He had known how much Taahl loved the glowing lights and bustle of the capital, and a beaming grin was plastered on her face as they stepped- what seemed like- right into the Coruscant skyline. 

Neon lights danced colors on her exposed skin in a pale shimmer, and unbeknownst to Taahl, her companion was transfixed with her as they walked.

So, maybe he had been watching a bit more than just her back lately, Jorgan pondered, although he’d never admit it.

Taahl eyed everything as they passed straight through the heart of the nightlife, purposefully brushing her fingertips down his muscled forearm on occasion. 

His hand had slid down to her waist, and multiple times as they walked near shady areas his grip tightened. Taahl could see his free hand brush against his other side where she knew his pistol was holstered when this happened.

They were going through some of the lower levels, but with Jorgan she felt safer than with a whole squad behind her. She fidgeted for a while after they had gotten into a speeder, unsure of how to approach him when they had flown high above anyone else in the sky. 

“So,” Taahl said with a slight lilt in her voice, “I don’t suppose after you dragged me from work and gallivanted across Coruscant that you planned on telling me what in the blazes is going on?” This made Jorgan smile, and he kept catching glances at the woman pressed into his side as he piloted he speeder through lanes. 

He smirked and shifted in his seat, rough hands firmly gripping the wheel.

“Well, I wasn’t going to, but you always did know how to persuade me, Captain,"  
He paused to pull the craft into a port, it had been a brief trip.

" Honestly?" He regarded her carefully and then shrugged. " I couldn’t remember the last time you got out of your endless paperwork, and someone as stunning as yourself should get out every so often, I think.” 

Alright, Taahl thought as they sat parked on the pad, her cheeks definitely reddening at his comment, now he's just kissing ass.

“Besides," he continued, " I think I owe you one. It seemed as good an opportunity as ever to properly thank you for nearly saving my life.”

Taahl started to protest about how he didn’t need to thank her for anything, but the look he gave her was enough to cut off her sentence.

They exited the speeder in front of a large, swanky bar with holo advertisements for multiple drinks and pleasantries flashing around the entrance. A band tune wound out into the street as they approached. 

Every Republic soldier knew this sector well, and they walked arm in arm without hesitation. Taahl used to come here when she was fresh out of the academy, bright eyed and naive along with the other shinies. Those were good memories.

The place must have been new, she hadn't recognized it, and Jorgan ordered her a drink after they sat down, he had slid in the booth across from her

This wasn't the first time Taahl had ended up in a bar somewhere with her XO, and he knew well enough what she liked.

Aric had been mesmerized this whole time. They talked for a while over dinner, absorbing the atmosphere in the room filled with merry patrons. He stumbled with his words a few times after she caught him looking at her, then tried to hide it by acting gruff, as usual.

It wasn't working.

Occasionally Taahl's eyes, electrified in the bold downcast of the neon lights, would flick to the dance floor, and she'd smile and sway her shoulders in time with the music. She was having as nice a time as anyone would be having, out on a date for the first time in, Stars, she didn't even know how long, and on top of that knowing how many rules this broke.

He had noticed her glancing at the other couples, drunk and dancing away clumsily out in the middle of the bar, and decided promptly that, hopefully this was not the whiskey thinking, he would do anything to watch her dance.

"Would you like to go out there, Captain?" he stood, holding out a hand tentatively.

Taahl was taken aback, suddenly becoming a little flustered at just a question. She hadn't noticed how long she had been looking at the people, closely moving as one on the dance floor, now regretting her action.

"I better not," she spoke a bit awkwardly, they both knew just how tough Garza could be on fraternization.

Aric had cut her off before her sentence was finished, pulling her along with him to the center of the room, ignoring the small noise of surprise she had made.

"Come on, Captain. We need to have fun every now and then in this job, it keeps us from going mad." 

That was something she agreed with, and Taahl even giggled a bit as they tried to push through the crowd of partiers dancing extremely close to one another.  
She hadn't noticed how close Jorgan was until she felt his hands slide forward to her hips as the next song came on, his muscled chest pressing against the warmth of her exposed back. 

They were moving and grinding just like the other twenty-somethings in the bar, letting the music that was always a bit too loud wash off any troubles they had, leaving them free to have a good time, and the two soldiers swaying in the crowd to the beat fully intended to do just that.

His head dipped forward onto her shoulder as he tried to talk to her over the loudness of the bar, almost pressing his lips up to her ear as he spoke.

"You look stunning," Taahl tilted back to look at him and still stay pressed close to his body, flashing a slightly intoxicated smile.

"I'd say you clean up well too, Aric. We should do this more often, yea?" He chuckled for a moment, pulling away from her to check his watch, and she sighed at the loss of warmth. 

"We should probably get going soon,"  
Taahl vaguely nodded before he leaned back into her; she could feel the hardness of him pressing on her backside, but you almost always could with guys, if you were a good enough dancer.

The song ended then, and the pair reluctantly had to meander through the mass of bodies glued to each other as they made an exit, the fresh air cooling Taahl's flushed skin.

Both of them had agreed that they were both not in a shape to pilot any vehicles, so they settled on a taxi speeder that would bring them back up to the spaceport.

They watched out the window, and all the sights flew by them; the senate tower glowed in the night. Throughout the ride they were silent. Taahl had been resting on Aric's shoulder, and his hand ghosted across her thigh rhythmically.

The taxi reached its destination, and then they were back on the Thunderclap, too soon, in her opinion, standing in the doorway to the galley. 

Aric was the first to break the silence, bringing the her hand up to his lips like a true gentleman, then running his thumb across her slim fingers as he spoke. 

“Dates like that suit you Captain, maybe we’ll get out again sometime.” Even though her vision was still spinning slightly from the whiskey, Taahl could see the genuine smile in his countenance. When he looked up at her, he expression changed to almost confused, and his eyes scanned across her face.

“Is something wrong, Lieutenant?” Her voice echoed the honest concern she felt. Jorgan stepped in closer to her, she could see his breathing was elevated, but he still held onto her one hand. When he nuzzled his face next to her ear, his voice came out soft.

“The only thing wrong Captain, is that you’re not kissing me” 

He was already halfway to her mouth by the time he stopped talking, and she reveled in the feeling of his lips meeting hers for the first time. He was nervous, but not uncourteous, and at first he only brushed Taahl’s mouth; she accepted the kiss and ran her tongue lightly over his bottom lip when he wrapped a large arm around her waist.

Aric pulled away after a brief moment, stepping back while she caught her breath.

“Have a good night, Captain” he offered before turning away down the hall, shoes clicking on the durasteel floor, leaving Taahl mesmerized, and alone, in the room.


	3. Cherry Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took an insane amount of time, but I appreciate those who stayed with me to the end. And now, here's your PWP! {my swtor blog is at ofhousenuruodo now,}

Even the top squad in the Republic has to do chores.

This week, It was Jorgan's turn to launder the squad's clothing. At least, to his good fortune, there had been just training and a bit of time off aboard the Thunderclap, if there was such a thing. Believe him, you did not want to know what those clothes smelt like after a hard day's fighting. 

Usually, Aric kept his and the girls' clothes separate from Tanno and Yuun's; for some reason, they always smelt like someone rolled them in dead ronto for a week and then left them out to bake under the Tatooine suns. Elara was still planetside, roaming the Coruscant markets for some ridiculous "medical compound" she had been mumbling about for days. She hadn't been in her room when he paced the ship, picking up baskets of undergarments and body suits to be washed, so she was on her own as far as Jorgan was concerned. 

Rather than waste water by not filling the washer, Jorgan decided he might as well put his things in with the Captain's. Surely, she wouldn't mind.  
Aric dumped the basket right into the machine, not bothering to measure the soap. He had done this enough times at Fort Garnik to know what was just right.

Now all that was left was to wait.

At least the BT-7 had better equipment than the undersupplied posts on Ord Mantell, the cycle only took 20 minutes and that was less time wasted standing against the wall for Jorgan. Aric was about to push the intercom button to let the captain know that her laundry was done, but then he decided that she probably had other more important matters to deal with then trivial household matters like folding her own clothes.

Aric grabbed the basket and began pulling his and Taahl's things from the machine, placing them neatly in order. At least it wasn't too hard to discern which body glove from the other, her small frame noticeably different than his larger build.

Aric was just about done pulling everything out of the dryer when he noticed a bright spot of color on the back of one of his uniforms. Flipping the shirt back over, it's revealed a tiny, red lace material clinging to the back of his outfit. He wasn't sure exactly what it was until he peeled it away and held it in his hands. He was shocked, but not enough to prevent most of the blood from rushing south towards the ache in his belly.

It was a thong, if the small scrap of fabric could even pass as that. For some reason, her words shared in private came to his mind. " I might have a few things in my drawers that aren't exactly regulation." 

Aric swallowed audibly. What could he do, except for pretend this had never happened, place the underwear in the very bottom of the basket and walk away? That was what he would have to do, Jorgan decided. Besides, it must've just been a mistake. The captain would have no reason to be wearing something so provocative, unless when she was off duty.

Of course, in the part of his brain that was still focusing on the uncomfortable bulge in his loose pajama bottoms, the wheels had started turning, and it seemed this entire situation didn't add up. All the other items in the wash we're work clothes, and had been used for training during the week. What could this sensual article be doing here, Jorgan thought, unless...

That little minx. Taahl must have put it here, knowing that Aric would be doing the laundry this week, and Elara would be out shopping. She wanted him to find it, to be so intrigued and aroused at the same time. After all, they hadn’t had much time alone since their date. He had to get her back, making the captain just as wanton as he was.

Jorgan prowled up the stairs with her lingerie curled in his fist, silent as any other Cathar could be. He expected to find Taahl nonchalantly smirking upstairs, waiting for him to return as if nothing had occurred. He didn't bother putting on a shirt, his rippling muscles and soft fur that he knew she was curious of only fueling the blushing heat he wanted to give her.

Sure enough, he found Taahl in the galley, sipping a cup of caf while paging through reports, mission logs, and files scattered across the kitchen table. She didn’t even look up when he padded into the room, still wearing his lounge pants. 

“Good morning, Captain” Jorgan said in a smoky tone. Taahl looked up from under her auburn colored bangs at him, one eyebrow cocked.

"Good morning Jorgan. See-two made breakfast, if you're interested."

"I'm not hungry," he replied dryly. At least not for food, his mind snarked, his sultry intentions put aside but not forgotten. That much was evident from the half hard member inside his slacks.

Taahl was not an easy task to accomplish, she merely shrugged innocently and went back to work, her mind a fortress behind the stoic walls of her face.

Jorgan was about ready to blow the whole thing off, such inappropriate behavior wasn't warranted by a hunch, and a weak one at that. Besides, look at her! She honestly had no idea what had happened, or what interesting piece of garment he held in his clawed fist.

All the while he had been frozen, bolted to the floor of the ship. The only part of him moving was his eyes, roaming over his captain's body hungrily.

Aric tensed, seeing her move for her mug again, but before he could race out of the room like nothing had happened Taahl's eyes flicked up to meet his own. She held his gaze with her icy gray stare, slowly putting her drink to her lips and swallowing. A single drop of coffee quivered on the edge of her mouth, threatening to dribble down, and Taahl darted her tongue out to capture the liquid. She slowly licked her lips seductively as it returned to her mouth, never a falter in her glare.

Jorgan had to close his own eyes as a wave of arousal shot down his core, those perfect pink lips and the sight of her wet mouth riveting for his senses.

That look bore into him, torturing Aric's restraint on his desires, bending his control.

She had bent Jorgan too far. He snapped.

Taahl flattened herself against the booth as Aric cornered her in two steps across the galley, less frightened as she was purely shocked at his boldness. He could see it in her eyes; she had her first taste of fire, and she desired more.

Jorgan's voice came out hoarse, a near moan held back only by a snarl.

"What game are you trying to play, Captain," he spat, the last word more of a jest than a title. His hand flattened out, revealing the balled up lingerie he had been clutching. "I found this in your laundry. Stars, I couldn't believe that someone as respectable as you would have this sinful thing. I wanted to forget about it, but something tells me you wanted me to find it."

Jorgan was leaning closer now, his voice a whisper smothered in need. He was close enough to smell her hair, and the Republic-issued soap on her skin, and that intoxicating aroma that was just Taahl.

He made sure to brush the fur of his arm against her as he placed a hand on the table, boxing her in, right where he wanted her. The tiniest of shivers ran through her at the bristling touch, giving away how much she wanted him.

Taahl looked up at him through narrowed eyes, her pupils dilated even so, and spoke lowly through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lieutenant." 

The Cathar moved even nearer, his breaths mingling with his CO's.

"Oh, but I think you do."

The moments following felt like ages, silent and filled with tension. Taahl wanted so badly to just tug Jorgan down and cover his mouth with her own relentlessly, kissing him hard until they were both breathless. But she held herself still, resolve not yet gone completely.

He pounced, and before she had time to react the Lieutenant had a strong arm cradling her thigh, the other pressing against her backside as he crushed his lips into her own. Taahl nearly let out a mewl when he kissed her, fighting back with her own lips and tongue in a battle for control.

When she sucked on his bottom lip, he groaned softly. Ha, Taahl smirked, gotcha. But she didn’t have any celebration for her victory as Aric sat in the booth, using his hold on her leg to bring her to straddle him unexpectedly. His tongue had found its way into her mouth, tasting the sweet essence of her mixed with the strong caf she had been drinking.

Taahl was quite enjoying the feeling of his soft lips and the hands that fisted in her academy t-shirt when Jorgan came up for air, forehead resting against hers. One of his eyebrows raised in question.

“Meet me in my room, five minutes? I have to do something first.” She nodded and was promptly set down on the floor next to the table; the steel was cold on her bare feet, and Jorgan jogged down the stairs to the room where the supply closets were.

 

Taahl was stretched out on her bed, her red hair tousled beneath her head when Aric walked in the open door, tucking something she couldn’t see into the pocket of his pajamas. She looked away from him and buried her face in a pillow, Oh Gods, I should have changed. He looks, just, wow- and I have Havoc Squad sweatpants on.

Her self-conscious thoughts didn’t get away from her long as the bed dipped down under Jorgan’s weight, a familiar hand pulling the pillow away and tossing it across the room.

“You alright Captain?” The Cathar had climbed up over her, but he kept a respectable distance when he looked at her, unsure if it was something he did. 

There was nothing to hide her embarrassed blushing from him, and that did nothing to help Taahl’s situation. Her voice came out almost a whisper.

“Well, I’m not exactly dressed for bed.”

Aric scoffed and scooped her up in his arms as he leaned back on his heels, setting her down in his lap- on top of a sizeable erection, she might add. He covered her mouth in a kiss again, this one not as feverish as before seeing as they had time to cool down. He was still chuckling, a deep noise in his throat, when he pulled away.

“And I’m in my pajamas, Taahl. Either way, it all ends up on the floor.” 

She agreed with that statement, even if she still shivered at the thought of his clothes on the floor of her cabin. Now that they were comfortable, Taahl wrapped her legs around him and pressed their mouths together, returning to previous antics. Jorgan nibbled lightly at the lips he had caught between his own, letting his tongue circle hers lightly when Taahl’s mouth opened to sigh. She turned her head to the other side to return his passion; the exploration of each other had brought the heat back in her belly just as strong as it was earlier, but now they were doing something about it.

After a particularly hard pull from the clawed hand that somehow tangled up into her hair, Taahl lifted herself up just enough to roll her hips across his groin, eliciting a soft moan from the larger body. She felt Aric’s noise vibrate across her tongue, adding to the wetness that had already gathered between her legs.

“Little minx,” He breathed into her lips, the hand that supported her in his lap sliding down to squeeze her backside before laying her out on the bed. “As good as that felt, my leg was cramping up Captain.”

Taahl snorted, and wrapped her arms around Jorgan’s head, playing with his short hair as he moved down to her neck to suckle at the soft skin there. She hissed through her teeth when he nipped at a spot close to her ear, then did it again at her collarbone, soothing her flesh with his tongue each time. 

His hands rested at the hem of her shirt then, and he looked up with mischievous green eyes darkened with arousal. 

She breathlessly nodded and raised her arms so he could remove the garment, and he tossed it over his shoulder. Aric’s head dipped to her newly exposed chest, trailing his nose down her supple skin until he was between her breasts, planting a kiss on the plain, black bra she wore.

Taahl groaned in anticipation of his fingers hurriedly fumbling with the clasp of her undergarments before sliding it off her shoulders. The cool air made her nipples pert; she could see Jorgan’s eyes roaming over them, mouth open slightly.

“Beautiful,” he said softly, before closing his mouth around one of her breasts, drawing out a long moan from his CO, the way he had relished in her skin only adding to the heat at the apex of her thighs. Jorgan’s tongue swirled around the pink flesh on her breasts, his free hand rolling a nipple between his fingers, pinching every so often. Taahl’s back was arching into his mouth, her eyes had been squeezed shut and her hands clutched to his back, roaming over the corded muscle covered in soft fur there. She was glad he didn’t bother putting on a shirt.

When she was fully teased to his liking Aric scooted back up her body, looming over her face and watched her flushed and breathing heavily. He didn’t waste any time talking before he claimed her mouth again, the relentless exploring of his tongue pulling small moans from her lips. They were battling each other again, kissing harder as both of their desires mounted higher, eventually one of them would have to break. 

“You have too many clothes on, Jorgan.” Taahl whispered into his mouth, pushing him off of her and back onto his elbows. She followed close behind, letting her hands skirt across the bulge in his slacks, tugging dangerously at his waistband. His head tipped back at the contact: he had been intent on pleasuring her, so much so that he forgot how much he needed this.

Fuck I want her, he thought, and his mind started to wander to his Captain’s hands, how they’d feel wrapped around him. 

“Take them off,” he growled through his teeth, noticing how she was surprised at his ordering her around, but instead of being offended it looked like she became even more aroused. He lifted his hips off the bed so she could slide them off, and Taahl whimpered needily as his thick cock sprang free. 

Stars, he wasn’t wearing any underwear.  
She wasted no time on returning his favors, settling herself on her knees before leaning over him to watch his expression as she took him in both her hands, sliding them up and down his length. A groan rumbled in his chest, his hips jerking involuntarily at her soft actions. His composure crumbled again as Taahl dipped her head to slowly lick up his shaft, stopping to swirl around the head. 

One of Jorgan’s hands grabbed at her hair while the other clutched at her bedsheets, making Taahl hum contently to herself as she took him fully into her mouth. She soon adjusted to his taste, and bobbed her head along his cock, one hand firmly gripping him as well. He stopped caring about making noise when she started sucking, moaning hungrily every time her hot tongue would focus on one spot. He didn’t want to be too rough with her, but the way she would make noises around him while she worked had the man nearly thrusting his length into his Captain’s mouth.

When Taahl almost had him undone, he pulled her off his cock and sat up, turning around to lay on the pillows next to her. After kissing her until he felt all his taste had been licked away, Jorgan settled in her bed and looked over at her, lips red and swollen.

“Be a good girl and take those off for me,” the Cathar gestured to her pants. Taahl laughed, but she was too ready for whatever he was planning to argue. She hopped off of the bed, and hooked her fingers in them, slowly pulling them off for him when she had turned around. The simple panties she had on went down too, her backside showed to him.

Oh, Jorgan sighed out loud, letting the image of his Captain’s ass be memorized before she turned back and climbed to him. He tapped his chin with one finger.

“Sit.”

Taahl blushed in more places than one when she realized what he meant. Smiling almost foolishly she crawled over him until she straddled his face with one knee on either side of his head. Aric was staring intensely up at her when he took his first taste of her, a long lick across her labia. Her breath caught in her throat as he lavished her sex, attending to her long builded arousal. His left arm held her down on his face as he flicked his tongue across her clit, repeatedly drawing loud moans from her lips, while the right pulled at her nipples again, occasionally dropping to smack her rear. Jorgan pulled his mouth off her, replacing the stimulation with a finger tracing gentle circles on the bundle of nerves in her core. Her head rested on her shoulder as she watched him endlessly, squeaking when he dipped his thumb inside her, pumping inside her wetness. She was nearly riding his face then, making obscene sounds as he moved his finger inside her, where she wanted. Taahl moaned in protest when he removed that finger before she had a chance at release. 

Aric helped lift her off of him while he reached for the thing that was inside his pants pocket, pulling out a synthskin condom from its foil and rolling it over his member, precum glistening on the tip. He turned back to her, she was practically shivering with want by then, and he looked at her from under thick lashes and arousal-darkened eyes with seriousness.

“Do you still want this, Taahl?” 

Fuck, did she want it. She nodded to him and he kissed her eagerly, their tongues mingling with the tastes each had of each other. He sat up again and pulled her over his legs, resting over his cock.

“It’s been a while and you’re still tight; I don’t want to hurt you.” Taahl understood and held onto his furred shoulders as she slowly sank down onto his length, both of them crying out at the feeling they needed so badly. She got over the sting quickly and lifted herself over his hips, then sheathed herself back onto his hard cock. The hotness of her felt amazing to Aric, and soon he was thrusting up to meet her as she rode him. In the middle of a moan she stopped, looking down at her lover. 

“I need you.” 

He smashed his mouth against hers when he laid her down on her back, not pulling out of her. Their teeth bumped together as he pounded into her, his thrusts quickening to match her cries and the tightening of her walls around him. One hand slipped down to rub her clit while he fucked Taahl relentlessly, enough to send her over the edge and screaming as she came around him. Jorgan kept his pace while she pulsed through the aftershocks of her orgasm, his own sounds becoming bolder from being so close to release. She whimpered as he continued to hit a tender spot inside of her, his own arousal shooting up through his cock as he came, growling mercilessly. Aric’s orgasm was white-hot inside her, and after a handful of sloppy thrusts he slid out, collapsing beside her.

Taahl rolled onto his chest, smiling as they both caught their breath. 

“Mm, that was fun,” she grinned sleepily, exhausted from the sex. This got a laugh out of him as he rolled over, letting his arms and legs wrap around her small frame protectively. His words were soft and nuzzled into her hair. 

“You’re beautiful like this, Taahl. Stay with me for a while.” And with that she let herself sleep in the warm cocoon of his strong arms.


End file.
